The instant invention relates to a novel sterile packet for sterilizing medical instruments and the like, and to the method for sealing the instrument in the packet. More particularly, this invention relates to a composite packet having a transparent face and an opaque face provided with interior and exterior sterilization indicators, including means for preventing slippage during sterile delivery of the instrument.
While various sterile packs are commercially available, none includes the requisite combination of desirable qualities. The optimal sterile packet should have interior and exterior sterilization indicators; it should have a positive seal on all sides to avoid contamination; it should include means for preventing slippage of the instrument from the packet interior during sterile delivery thereof; and the substrate of which the pack is fabricated should be suitably porous so as to permit the sterilization medium to sterilize the enclosed instrument, but preclude entry of microorganisms therein. It is also deemed highly desirable to provide a sterile pack that may be opened and closed without contacting the interior side walls thereof.
Accordingly, a sterile pack within the scope of the instant invention includes this combination of advantages, including a novel sealing method. The pack performs highly satisfactorily under conventional steam or ethylene oxide sterilization procedures.